The art of pottery has been practiced for millennia. A workpiece, often made of clay, may be worked into a desired shape and then “fired,” or baked at high temperature, to harden the workpiece in the desired shape. Modern potters have a variety of tools that facilitate the creation of designs such as pots, tableware, and decorative pieces. Many potters use a pottery wheel to rotate each workpiece to facilitate the creation of axially symmetrical patterns. In this manner, bowls, plates, pitchers, and other pieces with round and/or annular cross-sectional shapes can be created with relative ease.
Jiggering and jollying are processes by which a template may be applied to the exterior or interior of a workpiece, respectively, to, obtain a desired contoured shape. Jiggering and jollying can help the potter more rapidly shape each workpiece and obtain a more consistent result.
Unfortunately, known jiggering and jollying systems are deficient in many respects. Some are cumbersome or otherwise difficult to use. For example, some require the performance of several steps to secure a template to a fixture, and then position and lock the fixture in place. Once locked in place, many known jiggering and/or jollying systems lack the rigidity to keep the template in a constant position relative to the workpiece. This may produce irregularities in the contoured surface and fail to save the potter time and effort. There is a need in the art for jiggering and/or jollying systems that remedy the shortcomings of known systems.